


Sticking around

by S_Horne



Series: A May Medley [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-02-16 06:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18685567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/S_Horne/pseuds/S_Horne
Summary: Steve’s head span as he pushed through the crowds of paparazzi and reporters outside of his apartment. The place was out of the way, hidden on the outskirts of the city, and one of four residences and yet somehow they’d all found him. Chased him down and cornered him in the one place he was meant to feel safe.“Tell us, Captain,” one voice cut out across the others, “why are you really with Tony Stark? He’s impulsive, reckless, and is just going to get himself killed one day soon.”Steve schooled his features into the most deadpan expression he could manage and glared at the young woman brandishing a microphone, her face set into something hideously smug.“No doubt,” Steve said calmly, “but just think of the life insurance pay out.”ORNational Life Insurance Day





	Sticking around

**Author's Note:**

> Day two: _National Life Insurance Day_

_“What do you see in him?”_

_“You can do so much better–”_

_“Captain Rogers–”_

_“He’s going to cheat on you–”_

_“Over here!”_

_“A statement, Sir?”_

_“Any comments on the latest reports that–”_

_“Mr. Rogers, here!”_

Steve’s head span as he pushed through the crowds of paparazzi and reporters outside of his apartment. The place was one of four residences, out of the way and hidden on the outskirts of the city, and yet somehow they’d all found him. Chased him down and cornered him in the one place he was meant to feel safe.

“Tell us, Captain,” one voice cut out across the others, “why are you really with Tony Stark? He’s impulsive, reckless, and is just going to get himself killed one day soon.”

Steve schooled his features into the most deadpan expression he could manage despite the fire blazing in his chest. He glared at the young woman brandishing a microphone, her face set into something hideously smug, and pushed his shoulders back.

“No doubt,” Steve said calmly, “but just think of the life insurance pay out.”

 

 

He took advantage of the stunned silence of those closest to him and shouldered his way through the throng fiercely. He continued his fast pace until he was safe in his apartment, the front door locked and the windows too high from the floor for any cameras to see in.

It was safe in there and Steve could finally breathe. He did just that, leaning against the wall in the hallway to collect himself for a moment. In and out, huge lungfuls of air that calmed him from head to toe. When his heartrate was back down to normal, he pushed himself to stand upright again and followed the low sounds of ACDC into the kitchen.

“Morning, gorgeous,” Tony said as soon as Steve had crossed the threshold and Steve felt himself relax even more.

“Hey, doll,” he replied as he stopped to pour a glass of water, flicking a few drops at Tony when it overflowed onto his hand.

“Did you get caught outside?” Tony stuck out his tongue and screwed up his nose when a few beads caught his cheek, but continued methodically chopping vegetables.

Steve rolled his eyes and slammed down his glass a little too viciously. “Of course. The usual vultures asking the usual questions.”

“Hm.” Tony nodded sagely, catching a stray piece of potato as it rolled away. “Why are you with me?”

“Yup, that’s main one,” Steve said, venom coating every word.

“Why they need to ask is beyond me,” Tony said with a deep sigh. “It’s clearly my rocking bod that keeps you around.”

“Mm,” Steve agreed, his voice softening again though his shoulders were still tight. “And your money.”

“Ah!” Tony clicked his fingers and nodded with a faux gasp of awareness. “Of course. We all know how materialistic you are.”

Steve laughed, the sound a horrible strained and tight one.

“I’m sorry, babe,” Tony said, turning to throw his knife in the sink and reaching for the dishtowel near Steve’s elbow. Steve passed it over dutifully and went willingly when Tony held out his arms.

“You know it’s hard for them,” Tony murmured into Steve’s hair, dropping the towel down again to curl his hands around Steve. “They see you as everything that is right with the world and me as everything that is wrong with it.”

“And that’s not fair–”

“I know,” Tony cut in quickly and Steve slumped like his strings had been cut. He wrapped his arms around Tony’s waist, breathing in the scent of coffee and pasta sauce as he buried his head into Tony’s neck.

“I know you don’t think it’s fair,” he said after a moment, pressing a light kiss to Steve’s temple, “but that’s just what they’re like. We both have a reputation – yours is as a paragon of virtue and mine is as the Devil.”

“I wish they’d leave you alone.” Steve felt Tony’s smile against his temple and he tightened his arms for a long moment.

“I wish they would too, but what are you gonna do about it?”

“Sue them. Sue them all for lies and slander.”

Tony laughed and the sound made Steve’s mouth curve into a smile as well.

“It’ll pass someday,” Tony said quietly but with a strength nonetheless. “Some other celebrity will do something crazy and reckless and the media will turn their attentions to that.”

“Like building a flying suit of armour in their basement?”

“Exactly!”

Steve laughed into Tony’s neck, closing his eyes and slipping his hands up and under Tony’s shirt. “I doubt that’ll happen.”

One of Tony’s hand slid up to stroke through Steve’s hair. “Yeah, probably not.”

“I’m not going anywhere, though,” Steve said, “no matter what they say. Not today, not tomorrow.”

“I know.” Tony kissed Steve’s temple and turned to rest his cheek atop Steve’s head. “You have to collect my life insurance, after all. Can’t do that if you leave me.”

Steve squeezed Tony tighter. “Exactly. Guess I’ll just have to stick around forever.”

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Spent two hours in the nail salon and they still look shit. Come and [follow me on tumblr](https://s-horne.tumblr.com/) to make me feel better pls xo


End file.
